


4 drabbles - Random N. Gin drabbles

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/188055709208/4-drabbles-random-n-gin-drabbles





	4 drabbles - Random N. Gin drabbles

The cyborg believes Crash isn’t who he seems at first glance, he knows, he just knows. The bandicoot can pretend all he wants even to the point of fooling Dr. Cortex but he has seen it in his eyes and the way he moves around with a maniacal grin everytime he thwarts their plans. Crash isn’t a savior like Coco states or a noble hero like Aku Aku says with pride, none of that. N. Gin is sure, after all the rocket in his head if proof of such conclusion. It wasn’t an accident, it was Crash who did it.

*******************************************************************************************

N. Gin feels like he tends to trust in people he shouldn’t have and that annoys him to no end.

“I think I should have stayed in bed!”

“C’mon N. Gin, didn’t you say you were bored?” Nina said with a joyful tone, making sure he keeps following her to the next store.

“But grabbing all these bags isn’t fun” he pouts a bit making the girl laugh a bit.

“You’re just being whiny we’re just getting started, now let’s keep going”

“You really are Cortex’s daugh- uh niece” he murmurs quietly as Nina kept talking all her shopping plans.

*******************************************************************************************

N. Gin likes it when he works inside the castle but he also enjoys his time outside of it when he is working out in the sea with his beloved crew whom are always eager to follow his next orders, this always makes him feel joyful. However their adventures together is not the only thing that matters to N. Gin, for the cyborg the sea is like a big opportunity of getting whatever he wants but also a reminder of something he only keeps private for himself: his human side, or at least this is what he likes to think.

*******************************************************************************************

“W-what are you guys doing here?” says the cyborg eyeing up the bandicoots in front of him. Why he had to see them today? He’s already feeling nervous.

“N. Gin?” Says Coco with surprise, she never thought he was also into videogames like them. She would had suspected something else if it wasn’t by his well made costume. Before she asks something else Crash and Crunch started nagging him.

“Please don’t tell Cortex or anyone else!”

Crash says something and Coco translates his words.

“Crash says we won’t if you come with…us?”

N. Gin furiously agrees and the bandicoots smile.


End file.
